


Waves beyond the Sea, Dancing within a Dream

by Primrose_Kim



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anyways, Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, Does it still count as a oneshot if theres two parts?, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, I dunno?? - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Seonghwa, Mentions of joong & hwa together, Merman! Hoongjoong, Merman! San, Merman! Seonghwa, Multi, Not.. Terrible, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please it's cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seonghwa is nice & boy does he deserve an award for dealing with san & yeosang, Some Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, merman! Yeosang, they're all cute & deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Kim/pseuds/Primrose_Kim
Summary: Wooyoung is your average human, who ends up with some.. Not so average boyfriendsHuman! WooyoungMermen! San & Yeosang
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings! Swearing! Oops
> 
> Please read end notes!

\-------------  
\---------  
\-----  
\--  
-  
  


The man sighed, leaning back against a large rock, the wind ruffling his pink hair. His eyes fluttered shut, as he listened to the gentle, soothing, noises of the sea. The waves crashing lightly against the shore, leaving behind seashells and rocks alike, old footprints disappearing within the ocean, taking its memoires with it. The sun beat down on his skin, sweat dripping down the side of his face, his eyes slowly opening; when he heard an unnatural noise from afar. His gaze searched the area, spotting something orange vanish behind a rock, beneath the waters.

Wooyoung rubbed his eyes, blinking the black spots away, before staring at the spot once more, curious on what had passed by. Perhaps a larger fish? It looked similar to a tail, though it was rather big for a fish, especially around here. Of course, it could have simply been his imagination, that doesn't make him any less curious though.

Gingerly, he stood up, stretching his limbs with a satisfying "pop", grinning at the release and lack of tension in his back. He made his way down the rocks, nearly slipping a few times with a swear; until he finally reached the rock the orange thing had disappeared behind. Wooyoung squinted his eyes, flinching back with a gasp when water hit his face; dripping onto his loose button up shirt; down it onto his bare torso. It did provide some relief from the humid air, to be honest though it was rather rude of whatever was down there.. Wait.

Realization set in, panic raising steadily, his eyes widening. What could have sent that splash of water directly to his face? A human? Why would they hide though? It's not as though Wooyoung was scary looking, pastel pink hair and softer features; plump lips to top it all off. No matter how much he had wished, he wasn't intimating unless he was angry; which isn't preferred by the man.

Ah, he's getting off topic!

"Hello? Anyone down there?" He calls out hesitantly, eyes darting around the area nervously. He spotted a blue fin quickly pass by, causing him to stumble back as he caught sight of a.. Torso attached to the fin?! He blinked in surprise, spluttering when another splash of water hit his face; this time a head poking out from behind the rocks, a mop of wet brown hair shown with golden eyes peering at him curiously.

It's confirmed, Wooyoung is going insane. What would he tell his mother? "Eomma, I'm going absolutely insane, I swear I saw a mermaid? Merman? At the ocean shore! It stared at me and everything!" She'd surely laugh and say there's no such things as mermaids, scolding him for making her worried.

Wooyoung watched as the creature timidly raised its hand, waving at him with webbed fingers; it's? His? Nails sharp as claws. Mimicking the movement, Wooyoung waved his own hand at the creature; smiling a little to show he meant no harm.

Mother, I'm sorry, your son is truly insane. Wooyoung couldn't believe the fact that this -, this humanoid creature is waving at him, let alone the fact he just waved back! What is he thinking? What if it tries to kill him!?

Sure, it was fascinating, but it doesn't make it any less dangerous!

Hearing a separate splash, he turned his head, his mouth falling open in shock. No way. There's _another_ mermaid thing?!

This time, Wooyoung could see the entirety of the others face, noting the sharpened teeth as he grinned up at the human. His hair was a dark blue, nearly black, with a white steak in the front, nearly taking up his bangs. His eyes sparkled a lilac colour, blue specks clear even from a distance.

Wooyoung could see the bulging muscles hidden under the water. He's clearly a fighter. Or something of that nature. His gaze went lower, gulping at the sight of a large blue tail attached to his torso. So it is a merman?

"Hello!" The blue haired one chirped, waving at Wooyoung, while the other slowly glided his way closer to the shore, eyes narrowing.

He-.. He can speak Korean?!

Taking a deep breath, Wooyoung grinned brightly, ignoring how forced it felt, "Hello! Uhm, what.. Who are you?"

The smaller of the two linked his arms with the others, replying calmly, "I'm Yeosang. This is San. Before you ask, yes we're mermaids. Or mermen, depending on what you believe and look into. Don't be surprised that we can speak your language, we've learned a lot from others who visit here."

He bit make a noise, brief irritation flashing in his veins. Of course the smaller one is the sassier of the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, San and Yeosang. I'm.. Wooyoung." He crouched down, trying to be eye level with the two. Don't get him wrong, he's still terrified and is fully aware he's losing his mind, but he couldn't help at let his curiosity take over, even for a moment. After all, its not everyday you meet two mermen, both willingly speaking to you.

"Wooyoung?" San tested out the name, grinning widely when Wooyoung nodded in reply, clapping his hands together. "It's nice to meet you too Wooyoung! We've seen you around here a lot, do you like this spot?"

Taken aback, Wooyoung nods numbly, wondering how long they had been watching him before approaching. That's.. Creepy? Two mermen watching him as he mostly slept? 

"Ah, yes I do. My house is nearby, so I often visit here as a way to relax." He answers, shifting to get more comfortable on the rock. Which, frankly, is nearly impossible. It's a rock, not the most comfortable thing to sit on. Briefly, the thought of this being a dream crossed his mind, disappointment spreading throughout his body. It shouldn't be a surprise, there's no way mermen are real. Of course it's just a dream.

San swam a little closer, despite Yeosang gripping his arm, trying to pull him back with a small huff, whispering something that Wooyoung couldn't make out. San seemed to ignore whatever he said, inching closer til his body hit the rocks in front of the human. He dragged his body up onto the rocks, grunting.  
  
Yeosang hissed, being dragged with the other, clearly against his will, even with his earlier curiosity. His eyes seemed to bore into Wooyoungs, causing the human to shiver out of fear. Who wouldn't be afraid? Dream or not those teeth and claws are dangerous. They could definitely devour him in moments. Do they even eat humans? Or fish? It * _is_ * his dream, so shouldn't he know?

San stretched out his webbed hand, "Wooyoung, help me up!" He made grabby hands at Wooyoung, who hesitantly took his hand, marveled by the slimy texture; before helping him up a little further. Yeosang followed up, San helping him all the way up, so they were placed in front of the human, San smiling widely, ignoring the other mermans scowl.

Cute.

"What are you doing up here anyways?"

Yeosang nudged San, gesturing for him to answer. San, after a moments thought, shrugs. "Not sure! I got bored of looking at you from afar, so I decided to come closer. Yeosang didn't like me going alone, so he tagged along with!"

Blinking a few times, Wooyoung stifles a laugh, "Really? You just wanted to see me closer?"

"Pretty much." Yeosang answers bitterly, slapping his hand against Sans bicep, causing him to wince with a small whine.

"He looked cute, so of course I was going to come closer." San defended himself, Wooyoungs face dusting a pink at the "cute" comment. Wow, his dreams are.. Wow.

Wait.

He pinched his arm, whimpering a little at the pain he felt, his eyes widening. Pain? Pain equals real? Real equals he's talking to two mermen??! Awake?! In real life?! Why didn't he think to check earlier?!

"San! Yeosang!" A voice called out, startling the trio. They all glanced at each other, before looking out to the ocean where a red head emerged from the water, swimming a little closer to the group, keeping their distance. Fair enough.

They looked disappointed, their eyebrows furrowed, a frown tugging at their lips. "Come back home, Hwa is wondering where you are. You know how he gets when you two disappear without telling us." He scolds, eyeing Wooyoung cautiously, his redden tail glistening in the sun when he swam closer to reach the two mermen and the human.

Wooyoung, for the most part, isn't freaking out as badly. He's aware this isn't a dream now, but to be honest, this isn't the weirdest thing he's encountered. Trust him when he says walking into your parents room at night can get pretty.. Awkward.

San looks a sheepish, if not the slightest bit guilty as they both inched off the rock, back into the water.

"Sorry, Hoongjoong, we didn't mean to make you two worry." Yeosang swam up to Hoongjoong, San following quickly after, before their heads all disappeared under the water, the last thing Wooyoung hearing is Hoongjoong scolding the two heavily for vanishing like that.

That was the first time they met, Wooyoung keeping it a secret from his family. Of course he would, why would you ever tell your mother or father, "I met two mermen, technically three, down by the rocks today! Oh no don't worry I'm not going insane!"

So, he kept his meeting a secret, wandering down there whenever he has a chance in hopes of seeing the two again.  
  


\-------------  
\---------  
\-----  
\--  
-

And he does, three weeks later. 

"I hate this heat!" Wooyoung whines, desperately fanning himself with his hand, sweat soaking his shirt. It's way too hot, insanely hot! Why he's out and about, he isn't sure of either, but he'll be damned if he goes back up to his house after how he trudged down them. He isn't about to suffer even more before he gets a break.

A cool splash of water hit his face, startling him, his feet nearly slipping out of underneath him. He spluttered, eyes finding their way to a happy looking San, who had an evil glint in his eyes.

"You hate this heat? Are you sure?" He asks, before another splash is launched at Wooyoungs face; the human cringing at how his shirt stuck further to his skin. He caught sight of Yeosang snickering off to the side, the childish side getting the best of him, sticking his tongue out at the merman. Sue him for being childish, he's laughing at him!

Wooyoung peeled his shirt off his skin, unbuttoning it after a moment, tossing it off to the side leaving him in a grey tank top he was grateful he wore. Though, it's also sorta soaked.. He isn't about to walk around shirtless though. Beach or not-, no thanks.

Huffing a little, his lips tug up into a smile, "Yes, I do! Who wouldn't? It's so hot, I swear I'm going to melt."

"Nah, you're too hot." San comments, flushing a light pink at his words, Wooyoung at a loss. Yeosang simply looked amused, nodding with Sans words.

wHAT

San waved his webbed hands around in a flustered attempt to wipe away the embarrassment, "I - I mean-? Yeah, you're hot but like, you know what I mean Yeo! Don't let me suffer here-"

Yeosang is full on laughing by now, clutching at his sides as he wheezed at the others attempt to salvage the situation, which was worsening for the human.

"Well, you're right San, he is hot. More pretty, but still hot."

Wooyoung couldn't believe his ears. A pretty merman is calling him hot? And the other pretty one agreeing with him!?

Pinch him, he must seriously be dreaming.

"I-, thank.. Thank you? You two are very pretty, and like, have nice bodies, and you're both kind-"

"Wooyoung."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up before you break San."

Looking over at San, Wooyoung saw the face of a man(merman?) that's definitely malfunctioning. His eyes were blown wide, and his face is a bright red, it was insane. He glanced at Yeosang and saw his face is also dusted a red, hidden behind a webbed hand.

"Cute." It slipped out before Wooyoungs brain could comprehend the words that came out, only realizing what he said when he heard a loud splash, followed by squeals from underwater.

He, he didn't know what to say?

San is underwater, clearly malfunctioning even more, Yeosang looks more flustered than before, and Wooyoung? Well, Wooyoung is wishing for the embarrassment to stop flooding him.

Yeosang swam over the rocks, reaching his hand out to Wooyoung with a moments of hesitation. It stung a little, but the human understood why he hesitated. If he were in the same position he'd do the same.

Slowly, he reached his hand out to the mermans, letting him know he's not a threat, and won't harm them. Yeosang clasped their hands together, tugging at Wooyoung, pulling him down closer to the water. Wait, are they going to kill him? Because he called them cute? Surely they wouldn't, he's only 20, and he called them cute! It's a compliment!

Yeosang tugged him closer and closer, til Wooyoung held up his finger, before pulling his phone out of his back pocket, setting it up a rock away from areas it could be splashed, and slipping off his sandals. Carefully, the human dipped his toes into the chilly water, shivering with a light screech at how cool it is, compared to the burning air above its surface.

The merman ushered him in, smiling when Wooyoungs body hit the water completely, the smile only growing louder when Wooyoung screeched louder in horror. It was so damn cold!

San, snapped out of his trace, watched in amusement, gliding over to the two, "So, Wooyoungie, you're finally coming into the water, huh?"

"Shut up, you were malfunctioning literally two seconds ago."

"We.. We don't talk about that-"

"Why? Cause it's true? You looked like you had steam coming from your ears!" Wooyoung teases, his hands clasped into Yeosangs arms, kicking his feet happily.

"San, Yeosang, I swear to everything-, if you don't tell us that you're leaving, Hwa will end up tossing you off a cliff, you are aware of this, right?" Hoongjoong, as Wooyoung learned last time, interrupted, peeking his head above the water. His eyes bore into the humans, the hairs on the back of his neck raising; woa, he could totally kill him. Mark me down as scared and horny.

San pouts, looking at Hoongjoong, "We did! You two were busy making out so you didn't hear us!" He huffs, shaking his head. "It's your faults for making out in the _hallway_. Seriously, there were bunches of rooms around you, and yet you picked the hallway?!"

Wooyoung blinks, well mark me down as scared and _not_ horny cause the dude is taken. Fair enough. He is pretty, so Wooyoung isn't too surprised.

Yeosang scrunches his nose up in disgust, mimicking San. "Yeah, it was pretty gross."

"You two say that, but you're both very clearly eye-fucking the human." Hoongjoong replies, Wooyoung immediately malfunctioning.

E-.. Eye fucking?! Get holy water please, this is insane.

Spluttering, he watched as Hoongjoong grabbed the two by their ears, dragging them off into the water; leaving the human to reevaluate his life choices.

... Mermen were eye fucking him. Mom, your son is amazing.

\-------------  
\---------  
\-----  
\--  
-

Yeah, Wooyoung ends up with them both, after he meets "Hwa" who he learns his full name is "Seonghwa". He gave them his blessing, and boy was it awkward. It was like meeting someone's parents for the first time, but the parents were part fish-, well, Wooyoung can't say he's complaining..

His fishy boyfriends certainly aren't. They're smooching his face as we speak. Cuties. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung meets Seonghwa-, the poor boy was more nervous than he was expecting.. Does it go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read end notes please??

To say Wooyoung is nervous would be an understatement. His boyfriends requested that he meets Seonghwa, the eldest of their pack. Of course, Wooyoung understands why, it's important to get all their blessings. He got Hongjoongs blessing after the hundredth time meeting him. That's an exaggeration, sue him. 

His hands were clammy with sweat, his gaze nervously flicking around the water, waiting to spot the man he's never met before, only heard of from San and Yeosang. And Hongjoong, Seonghwas lover. The water splashed gently against the rocks, a presence underneath disturbing the calm; a mop of pastel Blue hair peeking from above the surface. The human sucked in a breath, as two silver eyes peered at him, before a beautiful man pulled himself out of the water. His tail was a gorgeous darkened purple, nearly black; sprinkled with lighter purple on random scales. Just from seeing him, Wooyoung understood that his role is important, jewelry adoring the man. Yeosang and San had some as well, like Golden necklaces, but Seonghwa had bracelets on his slender wrists, a crown made of silver on his head, and what looks to be a ring on his finger; that stops just before the webbing begins. 

Breathless, Wooyoung watched as his two boyfriends popped up moments after, Hongjoong clear underwater, peeking up moments after as well; as Seonghwa inched closer to the rocks. 

He had a calming smile -which didn't do much to calm Wooyoungs nerves-, as he came to rest his arms on the slimy wet rocks, looking up at him curiously. 

"So you're the human my boys are with." Seonghwa muses, clacking his sharpened nails against the rough surface, tilting his head. 

Gulping, he nods, sitting down so he wasn't towering over the merman in the water, his eyes falling on the two mermen behind the eldest, looking both excited and nervous, redness clear on their cheeks. San gave him a thumbs up, while Yeosang gave him a reassuring smile, gesturing to Seonghwa who merely nodded his head. 

"Why do you wish to be with them?" 

It's a simple question, Wooyoung must admit, but a simple question can lead to the merman not giving them his blessing. 

Quietly, he answered, twisting his hands in his lap, "Because they're them. Within the past few months, I've seen them laugh, I've seen them cry after losing one of their own, I've seen them awkwardly blush and hold hands after revealing to me they were together. I was heartbroken at the time, until they asked me to be apart of what they had. And boy did I say yes. I don't regret saying yes, and I won't regret it. They're funny and kind, and yes they're beautiful, beyond so, but that isn't why I can say I like them. It's because of the nervous habits San has, where he runs his fingers through his hair or picks at his nails, and the way Yeosang always has some sassy comeback for whatever we say. It's the way Yeosang hides his face behind his hand when he smiles or laughs, and how San scrunches his nose-"

He didn't realize he was rambling about them, until he heard a soft chuckle. He looked at Seonghwa, who had his hand covering his lower half of his face, like Yeosang, as his body shook with laughter. He apologized, a smile stretched across his face. 

"I understand, but I fear if you go on any longer you'll turn your boyfriends into goo." He gestures back at the two, who were curled underwater, their faces beet red; glaring up at the human embarrassed. 

Wooyoung flushed a dark red of his own, mirroring the two mermen. "Oh, uhm, sorry I didn't-"

Interrupting him, Seonghwa waved off his concerns, "It's alright, Wooyoung. I see that you care about them, more so considering you met with me today; despite us having a dangerous appearance and lore. I give you three my blessing; and I'm assuming Joongie has already given his?"

Hongjoong nods, "I have. I've seen them together, and despite wanting to bleach my eyes, I can see that they do care for each other." He slinks up to Seonghwas side, intertwining their webbed hands; to Wooyoung it looked awkward, how they couldn't fully clasp their hands together, but he sees how content they both look and simply smiles. 

Seonghwa turns his attention back to the human, who straightens up with a bright smile, sighing in relief at the fact they received both of their blessings. 

"Treat them well, okay?" 

Nodding his head, he held his hand out to Seonghwa, waiting for the older man to hold out his own. When he did, Wooyoung intertwined their pinkies with a grin, "I definitely will, and now you have my word for it."

Seonghwa smiles gently, taking his back after a moment, his gaze turning to Yeosang and San, who finally popped back up from underwater. "You better take good care of Wooyoung too, you two."

They nod in sync, swimming up to the rocks, both of their hands grasping Wooyoungs; matching grins on all three of their faces. 

"Why wouldn't we? I mean come on, Seonghwa, we were the ones who asked him out." San comments, Yeosang nodding with him. 

Seonghwa sighs and shakes his head fondly, "I know, but still- you two.. Can be a little overwhelming."

Wooyoung quickly interrupted, "So am I! I'm surprised I haven't gotten them into trouble yet."

"Yeah, like the time you begged us to bring a whale up to the shore so you could see it up close?" Yeosang muses, Wooyoung flushing a light red. 

"That was you two?" Hongjoong asked, his voice teetering on stern and disappointment, causing Wooyoung to gulp. 

The human didn't have any free hands; so he awkwardly cleared his throat, defending them, "I was the one who asked them? So, if you're gonna blame anyone, blame me."

Seonghwa chuckles, whispering something into Hongjoongs ear, who just sighed in reply, shaking his head. "I'll let you two off the hook this time, but if it happens again-"

"We know, we'll be "grounded"." 

"Yeosang-"

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth!"

Sighing louder, Hongjoong disappeared under the water, his hand still intertwined with Seonghwas. 

"Alright boys, behave. Though, Wooyoung, you should expect to see more of me. I'd like to get to know you, if thats okay?"

"Oh, yeah yeah, it's okay."

Seonghwa grins, teeth and all, "Alright. I suppose I'll be seeing you later. Joongie is getting impatient." He gestures down to the red head, who huffed up at him. Giving a wave, the merman vanished beneath the waters, leaving the trio alone. 

Yeosang started cackling, clutching at his sides, "Oh my fin, you should have seen your face, Woo-, you looked so terrified the entire time, I couldn't handle it much longer!"

Wooyoung huffs, "You meet your boyfriends.. Uhm, important person and see how you feel about it! It was intense? Especially since he looked so intimating? His pastel blue hair didn't make him any less scary!" 

San placed a wet kiss on the humans hand, nuzzling his nose against it moments after, "It was cute."

"Cute? You're insane Sannie, it was horrifying! I'm so glad he's nice and gave us his blessing but oh boy did I want to cry-"

"Don't be dramatic, you're okay. Seonghwa would have likely given us his blessing regardless, he knows we aren't kids anymore." The smaller of the mermen climbed up into the rocks, pressing his wet body against Wooyoungs arm, soaking his shirt. 

San followed moments after, planting another wet kiss on Wooyoung, this time on his cheek, smushing his face against his shoulder after. 

Wooyoung whined a little about his shirt getting soaked, causing the two mermen to laugh at him; only making him whine more, a pout forming on his lips. 

"Don't whine, Woo. You know we love you."

"I know, but my shirt-"

"You can get a new one, so hush and let us cuddle you."

Wooyoung sighed fondly, resting his head on Sans wet hair, wrapping his arm around Yeosangs torso. Kissing both of their heads, he leaned back onto the rocks, dragging them down with him, ignoring the way they grunted in reply. 

"Alright alright, but next time, I'm bringing an extra shirt."

"Alright, love, you do you."

Mom, your son may be insane, but damn he loves these two idiot mermen. 

  
The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was requested I do a second part, here we go-  
> Getting Seonghwas blessing! Tis be cute & fluffy  
> Also a little shorter than the last chapter but.. Yea  
> Also, pastel blue seonghwa sounds so pretty?? Pls??   
> Btw, since he's the oldest, he's basically the pack leader, but Hongjoong ends up doing most the work (despite complaints from Hwa)  
> Anyways, djdjsj  
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Feed back is very much appreciated!! (´∀｀)♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, since I did rush a little at the end, I can write a part two featuring them getting together & talking to Hwa  
> It'll be just as fluffy  
> Trust me  
> Anyways, yea I was bored & wanted tooth rotting fluff 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!!


End file.
